User talk:Achilles Prime
Messages (Leave messages here...) About My Images Achilles, I appreciate your help with uploading images, but how do I take a category tag off an image? No reason for you to know this, but I was uploading rank insignia for my Imperial Guard Regiment, and you tagged it Space Marine. From here on, I will be listing them as The Lost Ithacan, Images, Symbols, Imperial Guard. Thank you again, The Lost Ithacan (talk) 18:05, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Confused About the Categories Achilles About the Categories, I only see the trash cans when I'm initially putting in the categories. Once they've been saved, they only appear as hyperlinks, even when I go to put in new ones. Is removing tags an administrative privilege, or am I just missing something? The Lost Ithacan (talk) 18:49, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Request for Artwork Hey, Achilles, its me, Sparkee23. I haven been away dealing with real-life issues and I was wondering if you or Algrim Whitefang could add some art work depicting my Marines and if possible? Also, could you direct me to those Imperial Homebrew creators to see if they want to add my Homebrew as an ally. Sparkee23 Request for Artwork Achilles Prime, I am requesting some Art for my page. Something simple. Thanks Lycas Umbra About artwork for my Shadow Wolves Hello sir yes, the artwork is for my chapter Shadow Wolves. I am not sure about what I want. I am looking for just the basic, yes to the armorial and the primaris marine. Do you need details on the appearance or pic of one of the painted models? I am super new to doing anything like this. thank you very much. and sorry about the signature. I am not sure how that works. I just type my name and then hit the signature button. Is there something I am missing? I don't even know if this is the right place to respond to you. thank you Lycas Umbra (talk) 12:27, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Images for my Shadow Wolves Achilles Prime Sorry for not knowing how this all works. In regards to my artwork. This one of the marines that I would like it based on. File:Shadow_Wolves_Intercessor_2.jpg File:Shadow_Wolves_Intercessor_1.jpg File:Shadow_Wolves_Inercessor_3.jpg| File:Shadow_Woles_Intercessor_4.jpg|This is my captain. File:Shadow_Wolves_Cpt_2.jpg Thanks --Lycas Umbra (talk) 00:01, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Iron Bison Colors What other colors do you have in mind, the reason I was keeping with brown was because the Iron Bison are Native American inspired and a common color used by native americans is brown because it is the color of animal hides. I do intend to spruce it up lore wise as individual battle brothers will paint their armor with colors representing their home tribes which range from of varying colors, this would parallel how native american tribes would use different war paints on their bodies before going to war.Any thoughts are appreciated. Brother Rada (talk) 21:44, May 19, 2019 (UTC) RE: Images those are very good, my only criticisms is that tomahawks would look more like these as tomahawks below since tomahawks usually only have one wide blade on the head and a smaller point on the other side, also i was going to have them leave lines of paint indicating tribal affiliation on one of the pauldrons. Example tomahawks: half-moon-tomahawk.jpeg Tomahawk Example.jpg cornplanter-tomahawk.jpg Brother Rada (talk) 01:23, May 20, 2019 (UTC) About my Hydronian Heavy Regiments Article Hi sorry about this, but you know the Hydronian hevayr egiments article I made? Well it's meant to be a general one about regiments that come from a world like the Cadian shock troops. If i got the wrong format I'm sorry but which one would be good for making an article about regiments in a general sense? Chriseclipse (talk) 11:25, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Following on to Chriseclipse comment about IG Templates I had the same issue with my Heb Zealous Light Infantry Regiments. It seems like there's a need for am IG Template for kinds of Regiments, in between the world template and the specific Regiment template. In His glorious name! The Lost Ithacan 15:15, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Different Ideas About Colors for my Chapter Ok so I think ive done all I can for my chapter that I can for now, you were giving me some examples of potential marine ideas, now I would still like brown but it does not have to be the primary color Dark Red or bright Red. Let me know what you think Brother Rada (talk) 05:29, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Yes I don't really care what shade of brown it is Brother Rada (talk) 23:49, May 24, 2019 (UTC)